


Stay The Night

by WhereDidTayeGo



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Dan Howell/OC, F/M, Fluff, a little bit of crying, first phandom work, hurt/some comfort, not phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1280338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereDidTayeGo/pseuds/WhereDidTayeGo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Lila have been dating for 3 years. What happens on a rather rainy night and the two of them can't deal with each other's face? </p>
<p>Some fighting, but it ends well. I promise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I AM NOT AFFILIATED WITH DAN OR PHIL. I DO NOT OWN THEM OR THE SONG THIS FIC IS BASED OFF.  
> Lila and Marley however I do own since they are figments of my imagination.

_“Are you gonna stay the night? Doesn’t mean we’re bound for life,”_

We’d fought before. Shit happens in relationships. But I’d never kicked him out of the flat before. We had never gotten to that point in a fight. We had never screamed so loudly at one another before. We both said things we didn’t mean, and mine was:

“Get the fuck out of here, I don’t want to see your goddamned face!”

“Fuck you too!” He yelled before grabbing a jacket and slamming the door behind him.

I slumped into the couch at that point and screamed. Screaming turned into crying which turned into hysterical sobbing.

Goddamn I’m so stupid. Sure Lila, kick your boyfriend out. In the rain, at 7:30 pm. He’s going to get sick because he’s Dan and has the immune system of a teddy bear. But he’s probably with Phil. He’s probably going to stay the night with his bestfriend in his old apartment, in his old bedroom, in his old bed.

 He’s probably going scream at Phil about the fight, but Phil is going to listen like the good best friend he is. And while the two watch a move together, Marley, Phil’s girlfriend will probably call and try to talk me into coming to get Dan while she made tea. To which I will refuse.  

_“Hi Marley, no I will not come and get the stubborn asshole, he can stay there tonight and think about what he has done,”_ I would’ve said sweetly.

_“Lila, I think you’re being irrational here, what did you two even fight about?”_

What in the hell did we fight out? The electricity bill? No that’s not it… the dishes! No, I did the dishes last night… fuck, I forgot what got us riled up so much that I kicked him out. I could’ve just banished him to the couch, but no, I kicked his ass out in the rain.

I face-planted into my pillows and groaned, should I talk to him? Beg him to come home? I really didn’t mean to get that pissed at him, but there comes a time in every relationship when the both of you will just snap and completely blow up on each other for the stupidest reason. That was us tonight, because what the hell, he probably ate the last bag of Maltesers or something stupid.

_“I think we just need to let off some steam alone tonight, Marley, he can come home tomorrow.”_

I tried to sleep solo that night with the lightening flashing into our room like the photos Dan likes to take, and the thunder shaking the window sills. I didn’t succeed.

I think about the first time we ever slowed danced together. It was in the infancy of our three year relationship, he and Phil were still living together and way before Marley was in the picture. I had to stay the night because it was pouring rain so bad that Dan didn’t want me driving home.

_“You should stay the night, you’d be stupid to drive in that,” as he had finished his sentence lightening had touched down somewhere and a thunder clap shook the flat._

_I simply agreed with him and followed him to his room where he picked out something for me to wear to sleep. I was messing around on my laptop and was going through my Spotify playlists as he threw articles of sleep wear at me on the bed. When a pair of sweats landing on my head, I began to play Wait by M83, I giggled and brushed the pants off my head and looked at Dan._

_The look on his face was calm when the familiar acoustic guitar came through the Mac speakers. Dan gave me a smile and lightly took my hand to pull me off the bed. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck. And we swayed in the middle of his bedroom for the duration of a nearly six minute song. (We later found out that Phil had taken pictures when they ended up on Instagram. The phandom flipped their shit.)_

Or the time when we visited America for the first time and we went to Disney World and got matching Ears.

When I had a terrible allergic reaction to something in the food that we ate on our one year anniversary dinner (turns out, I’m allergic to shell fish!) and Dan sprinted with me in his arms to a hospital a mile down the road.

The time I sat at his bed side when he had a lovely case of stomach flu he had caught from me.

I kissed every single bruise, boo-boo, scratch, and hurt feeling of his. Calmed him down when he was feeling overwhelmed from the pressure of his fans and the want for new videos. Once I had dragged his ass to bed at four am because God dammit he wasn’t going to finish that video until he had at least eight hours of sleep.

Then my next thought: were we really going to throw all of the perks and vices and memoires down the drain because we were both passive aggressive little shits? No, we weren’t dammit; I’d be fucking damned if I gave up the love of my goddamn life over a package Maltesers.

So at three am, sleep out the fucking window along with Dan… I threw a rain jacket over a hoodie, a pair of wellies, and was out the door in the pouring rain practically sprinting to Phil’s flat only a few blocks away.

I ran up to the door dug in my pocket for my key that Dan gave me years ago. I still kept it since Phil likes to lock himself out. I was dripping wet, my jacket soaked through and it was sticking to my skin.

I unlock the door as quietly I could and let myself in. I was faced with the first stair case of the apartment that led to the boy’s rooms. I kick off my wellies by the stair case and peel my jacket off that made a splat sound when it hit the ground. My hair was dripping in my face as I ascended the stairs and I frustrated, smacked it out of my face.

My crew neck jumper was heavy on my body, along with the sweats I decided to run the road of London in. I arrived to the floor, Marley and Phil’s door was closed, but Dan’s old bedroom door was open and the light was still on I walk in to see Dan sitting on the bed facing the door his elbows on his knees and he was looking the ground. He still had his shoes on as if he was about to just get up and walk back home.

“Dan?” I whisper from the door way.

His head snaps up and looks at me like he was seeing things.

“Either I’m that tired or you’re an idiot,” he answers rubbing his face with his hands exhausted.

Exhausted with this day, exhausted with me, exhausted with everything I’m sure. So I swallowed my pride since it was my fault that we were fighting.

“Dan, I’m really sorry for what I said, it was stupid to yell at you for whatever I yelled at you about, I don’t even remember why we started yelling,” I say quietly, my voice shaking because I was soaking wet and just really strung out on everything that had happened that night, “I don’t want to be that girlfriend, I don’t want to be the high maintenance little shit, okay? I just snapped today, and ugh,” I rub my eyes because I was tired—but wait there’s— and I’m crying and then I’m rambling and crying, “I like your face, okay, I love your face, I love you what the hell, I’ve been in love with you since we met at Summer In The City when I was just a quiet girl you knocked over and spilled water all over, I—don’t want to lose you—not over something so minuscule that I can’t even remember. I don’t want to lose you ever.”

He stood up at one point during my rant. He lets me finish and then engulfs me into an embrace.

“Lila, you are the most important person in my life next to Phil,” he starts off a little shaky slipping a hand underneath my jumper and shirt gripping onto my cold hip with a warm hand, “You’re never going to lose me ever, we have too much invested and know too much about each other to just break up,” he slips another hand on to my hip, “Don’t you cry, we’re fine I promise and I’m sorry for whatever I said tonight as well, really,” he looks down at me kisses my forehead and presses his thumbs into my hipbones slightly, “Let’s get you changed so you don’t have to sleep in drenched pajamas,” I smiled softly and rest my forehead on his chest just below his collarbone because fuck Dan was tall.

I raised my arms and let Dan take off the hoodie and t-shirt. He puts me into another shirt that was still here in his room just in case we stayed the night here for whatever reason. I wrestle off my socks and sweats and decided that I don’t care about pants not like there were any extras anyway.

_“Are you going to stay the night?”_ Dan asks softly when I’m standing awkwardly in the middle of his old room with a black shirt barely covering my thighs. I’m 19 again when he asks. The room isn’t practically empty, Dan’s grey and black comforter is on the bed, his wardrobe is in the corner and his amber lamp is sitting next to the bed.  

Then I’m 21 and it’s tonight and we’ve been fighting. I’m standing there with my knees shaking and dripping curly hair that is going to be a disaster in the morning. The bed has a different comforter; Dan’s wardrobe is in our apartment along with his lamp.

“Lila, come on,” Dan says from the bed he’s sitting like he was when I first walked in except now he took shirt and jeans off and was now just in his boxers since he really didn’t have any other pants.

I walk over to the light switch and turn off the light then walk back to the bed and stand in-between Dan’s legs. I push his hair out of his face and comb my hands through it. It was in its natural waves since he had to walk over here when it was pouring too. He closes his eyes as I play with his hair; he lets out a quiet sigh when my nails scratch lightly over his scalp.

He wraps his hands around my waist and pulls me into him and we collapse onto the bed. We situate ourselves so we're under the blankets and have pillows under our heads.

His hand once again found its way under my shirt and onto my back. It was warm and comforting as it drew circles and swirls onto my spine. 

"I love you, Dan," I whisper into his chest. The body that I wrapped around like a koala. 

"I love you too, Lila," He kisses the top of my head and I lean up and kiss him underneath his jaw. 

"How do you think Marley and Phil are going to react when they find us in the morning?" I ask.

Dan grins and kisses my lips, " _Good morning Lila, would you like some pants and coffee? How about you Dan?_ That'll be Marley and Phil _: How did Lila get in?_ " 

"Sounds good--are we okay?"

"Lila, we're okay we were never not okay, just pissed," he says quietly and kisses me one last time before mumbling into my mouth, " _go to sleep, Lila."_

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, what do you think? This is my first work in the Phandom and I hope you all liked it!  
> 


End file.
